Ryu Tenkuji
|type = Family |affiliation = Ghost Hunters |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Eyes Open! It's Me! |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage |numberofepisodes = 12 (Ghost) 1 (movie) |casts = Kazuhiko Nishimura |label2 = Toucon Boost Damashii |image2 = |status = Deceased |died = 2005 }} is Takeru Tenkuji's late father. He was a superior Ghost Hunter and gave the Ore Ghost Eyecon to Takeru. In Kamen Rider Ghost: ~Memories of the Future~, he is revealed to be able to transform to , namely . https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DO-k3W-VAAAxWRP.jpg Character History Ryu Tenkuji once worked together with Chikara Saionji to research the Ghost Eyecons 10 years ago. However, Saionji secretly used a human experiment on the Fukami siblings on their back to open the Monolith's Gamma Hole to enter Gamma world, trapping them inside for 10 years, meaning that he has betrayed Ryu and Kenjiro Igarashi, thus eventually sided with the Gamma. Ryu was later killed by Adel, though not before arranging for a Ghost Eyecon to be delivered to his son 10 years later. Before his death, he entrusted a pendant resembling Miyamoto Musashi's tsuba to his son. On the last night of Takeru's life, the young Rider was in sorrow that he would die on January 10th, 2016, Ryu appears in spirit form when his son drifts off to sleep to watch over him. After Takeru crosses over to the land of the dead, Ryu speaks with his son on how proud he is of him and apologizes for dragging him into the life of a ghost hunter. He then tells his son that he must continue to protect the lives of humanity so that they can have future that burns as bright as Takeru's life. Ryu then gave his own soul to his son by merging with Takeru to give his son more time and gain the power of Toucon Boost Damashii and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon. Other events Super Movie War Genesis Ryu, in the year 2005, assists his son's future self as well as Shinnosuke Tomari from 10 years in the future. He was later killed while trying to shield his son's 2005 self from a projectile coming from the Da Vinci Eyecon. Before dying, he entrusts a pendant resembling Miyamoto Musashi's tsuba to young Takeru, as older Takeru and Shinnosuke return to the year 2015, before Ryu tells his time-displaced son not to worry that he deserved this fate and will always be with him as a spirit in the future. Later in the year 2015, his spirit appears, allowing Ghost to assume a new-found power, Toucon Boost Damashii (named here as Tousan Damashii). Final Stage Crossover 16.png|Musashi - Mr. X Mr X (Ryu).png|Ryu as Ghost Musashi Damashii Toucon Boost (Ryu).png|Ryu as Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii Ryu is possessed by Musashi in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form, and later the Toucon Boost form. Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter thumb|Three spirits. In the post-credit scene, his spirit alongside Danton and Daigo were seen as Makoto's respected fathers. Family *Yuri Tenkuji - Wife **Takeru Tenkuji - Son ***Ayumu Tenkuji - Grandson Powers and Abilities ;Wormhole Creation :He was somehow able to open wormholes connecting to the Monolith in 2015. ;Close Combat :With his axe only, he defeated many Gamma Commandos. Forms *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Ghost's red swordsman-based form themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ While assuming Musashi Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with both the '|セツナノハチマキ|Setsuna no Hachimaki}} and ' Sword'|ゴリンノマゲガタナ|Gorin no Mage Gatana}}; he is also able to utilize his Gan Gun Saber in its Nitouryu Mode for Niten Ichi-ryū swordsmanship. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} - Super= *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. is Ghost's red evolved form of Ore Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the . While assuming Toucon Boost Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is armed with the Sunglasseslasher. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} }} - Zero Ghost= Kamen Rider Zero Ghost Ryu is able to transform into Kamen Rider Zero Ghost through the first Ghost Driver and a prototype red colored Ghost Eyecon created by Edith. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: ~Memories of the Future~. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ryu Tenkuji is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in ''http://www.nishimurakazuhiko.com/info.html. Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 1: Eyes Open! It's Me! **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' References Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Characters Category:Allies Category:Damashii Category:Relatives Category:Kamen Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Novel Riders